Il était une fois
by nellca
Summary: Une série de contes courts liés les uns aux autres et pas du tout inspiré de Games of thrones...Pour le vocabulaire et ses détails parfois frivoles nous le classons en rated M. Pervers et perverses venez nombreux!
1. Francis et la vie sauvage

**Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire un récapitulatif de la naissance de ce genre de récit. Il existe dans une armoire a grand-mère style XVIIème siècle un jeu nommé « Il était une fois… ». Sans tergiverser sur les nombreuses règles de ce jeu, je vais simplement dire que c'est un jeu de carte. Il faut tirer au sort des cartes (objet, évènement, lieux,…) et une phrase de fin, ensuite le tout est de créer une histoire autour de ses éléments. Les autres peuvent s'immiscer dans l'histoire et prendre le contrôle par des subterfuges peu important pour notre déroulement**

 **Cette jolie petite et adorable introduction a pour but de vous faire comprendre pourquoi cette histoire n'a pas de sens…**

 **Cependant en tant que co-auteur de ce monde je vous la conseille : elle est tordante.**

 **Les co-auterus sont: Pandatypus et Juhseol (pour ne pas les citer).**

 **Toute ressemblances avec des personnages de games of thrones est fortuite (hum…)**

Francis et la vie sauvage

Il était une fois un pauvre voleur qui devait voler parce qu'il était sans sou comme l'indique son adjectif qualificatif. Ce pauvre voleur n'avait déjà pas de chance parce qu'il portait le nom de Francis, ensuite parce qu'il devait voler pour survivre. Cependant, loin de s'apitoyer sur son malheureux sort, Francis était devenu un habile voleur au courage aussi grand que sa misère.

Un jour notre courageux voleur se retrouva face à une sombre tour tortueuse. Ses pierres semblaient être cendre. Toutefois cette tour avait l'arrogance d'être immense et vertigineuse. Ce genre de monument tortueux et mystérieux n'effraya aucunement Francis. Au contraire il devait surement y avoir des trésors à chaque étage et il y en avait des étages !

Fort de cette certitude, il se fraya un chemin dans la tour. Au premier étage il trouva un buffet qu'il dévora avec joie. Au deuxième étage il trouva un bain dans lequel il se glissa pour faire une petite sieste, histoire de mieux digérer. Au troisième il trouva des coupes en or et d'autres argenteries. Au quatrième étage il trouva de l'or. Avide de savoir ce que lui réservait le cinquième étage il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre (plus rapidement qu'un parisien qui voit son métro passer !) et il arriva devant une pièce nue. Une simple chaise trônait au milieu. Dessus, des habits chiffonnés. Attendez…ce n'était pas des habits c'était…La masse de vêtement se leva et Francis vit un magicien à la barbe blanche le pointer avec sa baguette en acacia.

« Ô sordide ! Ô voleur ! Ô mécréant ! Tu te faufile chez moi tel un rat et mange tel un bœuf mon buffet, te repose dans mon bain et me substitues mes richesses ! », cria le vieillard d'une voix tonitruante.

Notre maigre voleur tremblota et ne put articuler un seul mot pour sa défense. Il aurait pu cependant mettre en valeur son expérience de la misère ou plaider une folie passagère. Au lieu de cela il resta aussi muet qu'une carpe.

« Bête tu es, bête tu seras ! », lança le magicien.

Un éclair bleuâtre sortit de sa baguette. Francis s'évanouit et ne sentit pas qu'il rapetissait et que des crocs lui poussaient.

Il se réveilla dans une forêt aussi tortueuse que la tour du magicien. Il essaya de se relever sur ses jambe mais perdit l'équilibre et revint à quatre pattes. Il regarda ses mains…ses pattes ! Il avait des pattes de loup ! Damned ! Il l'avait transformé un loup ! Il voulut jurer mais seul un long hurlement animal lui déchira la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

Le temps vint où il eut faim. Une faim de loup. Son odorat développé l'aida à dénicher un magnifique oiseau. Un condor d'Amérique immense. Il bondit et dévora sa proie comme il avait dévoré le banquet du magicien.

Or le sort s'acharna une nouvelle fois sur notre pauvre ami. L'oiseau qu'il avait avidement dévoré n'était autre que l'oiseau du Roi. Fou de rage le dernier réussi à le faire capturé. Cependant le pelage doux et somptueux du loup que le magicien lui avait gracieusement accordé, séduit le Roi. En effet le Roi Gontrand adorait les animaux. Il avait lu toutes les histoires naturelles du pays et s'était même essayé à ce style. D'un point de vue moderne il aurait été un super reporter de national géographique.

Ainsi Francis ne mourut pas tout de suite. Gontrand était un Roi au capital sympathique nul, mais avec le temps ils devinrent amis. Le Roi passait des bouts de gras à ce beau loup et ce beau loup restait sagement près de lui et ne l'attaqua pas une seule fois. Ils commencèrent à partir de plus en plus en balade ensemble, à jouer ensemble et même à dormir dans la même chambre, au grand damne de la Reine.

Un jour ils s'en allèrent chasser. Or ce jour-là le roi Gontrand chut de son cheval. Piétiné par ce dernier, le Roi se mourut. Francis était effrayé. Comment vivre sans son ami ? Comment vivre sans celui qui ne le jugeait pas (autant métaphoriquement que littéralement puisqu'il avait quand même tué son condor) ? Comment vivre sans lui ? Il hurla de douleur. Puis, prit d'une soudaine illumination, il sut où il devait aller.

Le soir de ce jour malheureux, un loup bleuté fut aperçu dans la forêt. Il courait à en perdre l'haleine. Il se dirigea vers la tour tortueuse. Essoufflé mais paniqué il hurla à l'aide au travers de la porte. Le magicien ouvrit. En d'autres circonstances Francis aurait eu envie de lui arracher la jugulaire toutefois son esprit n'était plus à la vengeance, il était à son ami. Le magicien, qui parlait couramment le loup, compris les tourments de ce pauvre animal.

« Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour que ton ami arrête de souffrir : la mort ou le rêve. L'un comme l'autre est synonyme de sacrifie. Dans la mort tu perds ton ami, dans le rêve tu perds son amitié. L'un comme l'autre tu gagnes aussi. Dans la mort tu restes le prestigieux loup du Roi, dans le rêve tu regagne tes jambes. »

Sans hésiter le loup choisit la voie du rêve. Pour la seconde fois le magicien tendit sa baguette et un éclair bleu en jaillit. Francis s'évanouit et ne se sentit pas grandir ni perdre ses crocs.

Il se réveilla dans sa maison, loin de Gontrand le Bon Roi. Il savait qu'il ne demeurerait qu'un songe pour ce dernier toutefois son ami continuerait à vivre.


	2. La Bête se fait la belle

La Bête se fait la belle

Il était une fois un jeune paysan à l'air innocent. On lui aurait donné Dieu sans confession. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait le diable au corps.

Une nuit, il fut pris d'une fièvre soudaine. Une fièvre insupportable, lui donnant une migraine tout aussi insupportable dont la douleur ne peut être oubliée à l'aide d'un paracétamol quelconque. Il sortit de sa petite maison en chanvre pour se rafraîchir, mais rien n'y fit, la douleur demeurait. Il se prit la tête en gémissant, priant pour qu'elle cesse.

Au milieu de la nuit noire que seule une lune sanglante illuminait, un cri bestial déchira le silence. Les quelques habitants encore éveillés tremblèrent dans leur lit. Les femmes demandèrent aux hommes d'aller voir ce qui se passait, toutefois les hommes ne firent aucun pas dehors et se contentèrent de fermer volets et portes, bien trop effrayés.

La bête avait faim. Très faim. Et cette faim ne pouvait être rassasiée. Elle se mit en chasse. De la bave coulait sur son menton et ses yeux globuleux était fou. Haletante, elle courut dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie. Elle courut jusqu'à…être capturée !

En effet, il se trouve que dans cette région si paisible résidait un savant à la curiosité aussi insatiable que la faim de la Bête. Ce savant était un collectionneur de monstruosités et notre pauvre paysan transformé était une pièce de choix pour lui. Fort de sa trouvaille il endormi le monstre et l'enferma dans sa cave. Confiant des capacités intellectuelles nulles de sa prise, il n'avait pas rangé tous ces outils et matériaux encombrant cette dite cave.

Tort avait-il eu ! Notre paysan retrouvait peu à peu son intelligence, et grande était-elle. Cet ancien diplômé de Harvard en ingénierie mécanique et aérodynamique de la matière et de ses composants, n'était pas sot. Contrairement à d'autres diplômés, il n'avait pas corrompu l'administration pour avoir ce diplôme, lui. S'il y avait bien une morale à tirer de ce début d'histoire est qu'il ne faut pas juger les paysans sur des idées reçu, qui sait dans le champ voisin il peut y avoir un médecin ou un agent très spécial reconvertit en agriculteur de carottes. C'est ce qu'appris à ces dépend le savant.

En sept jours et sept nuits la Bête pas si bête construisit une machine volante à l'aide des matériaux et des outils rouillés qu'il trouva dans sa cage de fortune. Contrairement à certains il ne chôma pas le septième jour, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'envola le huitième jour.

Si les voisins du savant n'avaient pas été sourds comme un pot, ils auraient pu l'entendre pester « Mais où est-elle ?! Ça ne s'envole pas comme ça une Bête ! ». Et si, une Bête diplômée de Harvard en ingénierie mécanique et aérodynamique de la matière et de ses composants pouvait s'envoler en un battement d'ailes en tôle rouillées. C'est grâce à ce revirement de situation (pour le moins douteux) que nous avons la possibilité de dire (sans mauvais jeux de mot) que la Bête s'était fait la belle !

Le temps passa et la Bête pu s'installer dans un nouveau village. Elle y menait une vie calme et paisible avec son lot de petits soucis. Sa femme comptait-elle fleurette avec le facteur ? Avait-elle remarquée qu'il avait une ardoise au club de strip tease du coin ? Pourquoi son fils était beaucoup trop poilu pour un adolescent ? En somme beaucoup de petits tracas que nous vivons tous au quotidien.

Cependant les habitants du village se posaient une seule question : pourquoi l'un deux disparaissait à chaque pleine lune ? Il fallut à certain temps pour qu'ils fassent le lien entre l'arrivé de notre Bête et les disparitions. Ce fut lorsque le facteur disparu mystérieusement qu'ils comprirent. La Bête était ce jeune homme à qui l'on aurait donné Dieu sans confession.

Ils prirent fourches et cisailles pour aller la tuer. La chasse était ouverte. Apeuré la Bête courut de nouveau se réfugier dans la forêt tortueuse. Et de nouveau, elle fut piégée ! Ô fatum ! Ô destin ! Ô tragédie ! Le savant avait retrouvé sa Bête au bois sanglants.

C'est ainsi que toute la peine du savant se transforma en joie de vengeance.


End file.
